Thashath
Thashath is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter R. They are medium sized leviathans who dwell in volcanoes. The creature uses a variety of both physical and lava based attacks. They are very barbaric, intelligent, and beautiful with their rainbow colored hide. They are very much based on sarcastic fringeheads. In Game Info Medium sized lava covered leviathans that devour smaller monsters, and a lot of times large monsters. Sometimes, they devour large powderstones to keep their thin skin resistant to lava. Introductory Cutscene Location: Divine Volcano Synopsis: You walk into a large area filled with lava. An uroktor slams down in front of your feet and the camera pans over to an Iodrome which roars, attracting his pack and knocking over the hunter. He gets ready to pounce when a Thashath jumps out of the lava on the other side of the area. The Iodrome is almost on you when the Thashath walks up behind him and chomps on the Iodrome’s back. He swings it in the other direction so he can begin eating. The Hunter gets up behind the Thashath. The battle begins. Ecology Cutscene Location: Divine Volcano Synopsis: A Thashath lives in a large shell (Lao Shan Lung skull). It is lying there, looking asleep but in actuality is watching. Another, larger Thashath comes along. The first Thashath opens its mouth menacingly. The newcomer does the same. The first one quickly pounces, and a battle begins. The Thashath attempts to shove the other one into the ground with its giant mouth flaps. The first Thashath is driven off and goes to find a new shell as the newcomer roars its victory. Quests ''Village'' Low rank Hide Hunter Objective: Capture an Iodrome Reward: 4000z Fee: 300z Location: Divine Volcano Time Limit: 50 minutes Sub Quest: Break the Iodrome’s horn. Client: Hide Merchant Description: Something’s been out there killing all the Iodrome. Now I can’t get any hide for myself. I need you to go get me an Iodrome. After you capture the Iodrome, the Thashath attacks, eating the Iodrome before attacking you. You need to run back to base camp before the Thashath causes you to faint. You can do no damage to the Thashath, and it just chases after you, attempting to kill you. You are told to run by a character. Fearful Visage Objective: Hunt a Thashath Reward: 6000z Fee: 800z Location: Divine Volcano Time Limit: 50 minutes Sub Quest: Sever the Thashath’s tail. Client: Guildmaster Description: This Thashath has been killing everything around here, and the ones it doesn’t kill, it definitely scares away. We need you to kill this thing before the entirety of the Divine Volcano is spreading around the land! High Rank Light Studying Objective: Capture a Thashath Reward: 14000z Fee: 1400z Location: Divine Volcano Time Limit: 50 minutes Sub Quest: Break the Thashath’s mouth Client: Leviathologist Description: I need a Thashath specimen for research. I would like if its mouth is disabled, though. For safety measures. G-Rank Tainted Rainbow Objective: Hunt an Apex Thashath Reward: 25000z Fee: 2500z Location: Divine Volcano Time Limit: 50 minutes Sub Quest: Get the Thashath out of Apex form. Client: Monster Trainer Description: I train monsters for plays, but now they won’t follow my orders. It seems they’re very spooked. Please stop whatever has been scaring my monsters. ''Multiplayer'' R-Rank Rainbow Rivals Objective: Hunt two Thashath Reward: 40000Z Fee: 5000z Location: Volcanic Borealis Time Limit: 50 minutes Sub Quest: Kill one Thashath while the other is in the area Client: Leviathologist Description: It’s me again! Apparently there’s a place called the volcanic borealis where elder Dragons reside. It’s also said that you can often find multiple Thashaths in this area. I want to study what happens when two meet! (This quest is similar to any dual Rajang quest) (Earlier multiplayer quests will be done later) Physiology and Behavior Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Ice Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Paralysis Habitats: Divine Volcano Behavior: *It shakes off its lava when enraged, opens mouth fully, and shows off its rainbow colors *Cannot use more powerful lava attacks when low on stamina *Preys on most smaller monsters when low on stamina *Drops shinies when it goes into and comes out of rage *If you break the mouth, it instantly goes to normal mode from rage mode. *Because it is very often enraged, it will still limp while enraged. *The Thashath has a lava bar. Whenever it uses lava related tasks in rage mode, the lava bar goes down. To remedy this, the Thashath will gather lava by drinking large amounts of it. Physiology In its normal form, most of its body is covered in lava, making it a bit hard to see its features. Its face looks like a sarcastic fringehead with its mouth closed. It is brown. Their main bodies are completely covered with lava. Their legs are rainbow colored, and stubby. Their claws are essentially useless in a fight with a hunter, but in a fight with other Thashath, the claws are used to keep the creature steady. The claws are long, and have a pearly white sheen. When a Thashath is in danger, they are not afraid to use their scythe like claws, though. Their tail is long and has a giant sword like scale on the end. This is the only scale on its body (it is actually the plate). The tail is once again rainbow colored. The body is generally shaped like a Lagiacrus, but it is a bit hard to see due to the lava. When it gets angry, it shakes off all the lava, and opens its mouth to the full. It has a sail running down its back like a real sarcastic fringehead, yet its body and sail are completely rainbow colored. (When I say rainbow, it is like the rainbow colors in the mouth of a Sarcastic Fringehead.) Frenzied/Apex behavior Frenzied Thashath is not confirmed, but it is likely to exist. Apex Thashath is not confirmed, but there have been the rare sighting here and there. No hunt has been performed as of yet to assess the abilities of the Apex Thashath. (Basically this means that I'm coming back to work on this part soon) ''Item Descriptions 'Low Rank' Thashath Hide: This hide is resistant against lava, but still powerful enough to stop weaker blades. Thashath Claw: A sharp claw that can shear through smaller monsters. Thashath Mouth: The powerful rainbow jaws of the Thashath are only seen when enraged, and at that point it is a horrifying sight. Thashath Tail: A large tail that is surprisingly quick, and surprisingly dangerous. Thashath Tooth: Even compared to the other parts of the Thashath, this is arguably the most powerful. Thashath Plate: The only scale on the body of the Thashath, lying on the end of the tail, giving it a sharp edge. The fury of the creature makes it sharp, and its power makes it heavy. Lava Sac: An organ vital to the protection of the Thashath. It stores lava inside the body for later use. Thashath Fin: A large fin from the Thashath’s back. It is said that if you break it, the Thashath will weaken immensely. 'High Rank' Thashath Hide+: Even in death, this hide captures the true beauty and power of the Thashath. Thashath Claw+: This talon is the scourge of volcano dwelling creatures everywhere. It shines with a pearly white only lava baths can create. Thashath Mouth+: The mouth of the Thashath, fully opened, creates such fear in other monsters that they become seemingly paralyzed from the sight. Thashath Fang: A powerful fang that can slice through flesh and scale. Thashath Diamond: The diamond contains the power and fury of the creature. It is said to be one of the most pure objects that can be found in the volcano. Magma Sac: This large organ can hold a large amount of lava and keep it at a good temperature. Thashath Sail: A beautiful sail that runs down the Thashath’s spine. If you damage it, the Thashath will lose its strength. 'G-Rank' Thashath Piel: This fabulous hide is deceptively powerful and flame resistant. Thashath RainTalon: A prism born claw that shears through any creature it finds. The pearly white blade seems like a prism, creating rainbows when held to light. Thashath Jaws: These jaws can make even the mighty Brachydios crumple in fear. The mere mention of it can silence a room. Thashath Lash: This powerful tail is described as a rainbow flashing towards your face. Very rarely this tail is seen otherwise. Thashath HardFang: A tooth, wrapped in rainbows, ready to pierce through the hardest of armors, whether they be man-made or not. Thashath Mantle: Pure as diamond, hard as machalite, and light as air. This mantle is said to be made from the horror its victims felt. It is pure, but with fear. Volcano Sac: A giant sac which can hold torrents of lava. Sometimes, if a Thashath is healthy enough, the lava will grow hotter inside of the body. Thashath Drape: A magnificent sail. It is said to give the Thashath courage. Take it away, and the Thashath falls with it. 'R-Rank' Thashath Piel+: Due to its immunity to lava, it needs incredibly hot forges. Many people decide to use lightning for this task. Thashath PlumeTalon: This talon is serrated, making hundreds of tiny rainbows using the pearly sheen. So much so that some people swear that the talon is a plume of rainbow feathers. Thashath Jowls: These jaws can bring a Deviljho to its knees in fear. These giant jowls are also used for sparring against any rival Thashath. Thashath Flail: This tail is seen as a harbinger of death. In the volcano, such things are common, but not in such a flamboyant color (or set of colors) Thashath Shearer: This fang is known for being powerful enough to go through even the most armor sphere infused equipment. Thashath Prism: Through darkness, fear, and flame, there is this prism, bringing it to enlightenment. An arc of colors, spreading the dead power of the Thashath. Core Bladder: A gigantic organ that’s said to be as hot as the core of the Earth, earning it this name. Thashath Flag: Experienced hunters know that breaking this wondrous sail will only make the Thashath even angrier rather than taking the power from him. Attacks '''LOW RANK' Charge: The thashath charges you, attacking like a freight train. This inflicts fireblight. (rage) The thashath runs straight at you, snapping its jaws. Side Bite: (rage) The Thashath rears back for a small time, then dashes and bites to the left or right, depending which side the player is on. Tail Sweep: If you’re standing behind the Thashath, it will sweep its bladed tail from side to side. It inflicts bleeding unless the tail has been severed. (rage) the attack will be slightly quicker. Lava Gathering: The Thashath has an invisible “lava bar” which is the amount of lava it can use. This attack isn’t really an attack, but rather the gathering of lava by ripping open the ground to drink lava. (rage) It gathers much more lava with its extended mouth Lava Ball: You see an animation similar to a cat getting a furball out, then it shoots a ball of lava from its mouth. This inflicts fireblight. (rage) The animation is slightly faster. Lava Regurgitation: (rage) You see an animation like a bird regurgitating food for its children, then the mouth flaps of the Thashath begin filling up, before the Thashath lets loose all of the lava out of its mouth in your general direction. This inflicts fireblight. Tail Snap: Swings its head all the way behind it, then snaps its tail back. Can cause bleeding. Low Bite: Lowers its head to the ground and bites twice while crawling forward. Hip Check: Quickly smashes to the direction of the hunter. Pounce: (rage) Rears up and regurgitates lava like the attack above, then pounces right onto you, leaving behind a trail of lava. (Goes to pin) Pin: Attempts to smother you in the lava. At the end of the pin, the Thashath shoves you into its mouth before throwing you out. This will inflict fireblight. Slam: (Not in rage) The Thashath rears up and slams down, doing massive damage. Lava Roll: (Not in rage) The Thashath rolls across the area on its side. It inflicts fireblight. Leg slam: (Not in rage) The Thashath slams his forelimb right down onto the hunter. Roar: The Thashath roars, sounding almost like the clicking of an orca, but louder and more scream like. (I couldn’t think of any other underwater animal who makes noises other than porpoises and whales, and since orcas are cool, I chose that.) Slash: The Thashath slashes at you with its claws. (rage) It inflicts fireblight. 'High Rank' No new attacks. 'G-Rank' Tail Stab: The Thashath swings its tail right into the hunter, where it has a chance to cause stun or bleeding. It gives almost no warning and does a lot of damage. It can do it at nearly any point. It will not cause bleeding if the tail is severed, but it does have a higher chance of stunning the hunter. (rage) The attack will also inflict fireblight. 'R-Rank' Lava Beam: The Thashath gets an absolute ton of lava and shoots it out of its mouth, almost like a beam. Very quickly, the lava falls to the ground where it stays and damages hunters who step on it. Armor: (I will work on these later once I have a better understanding on how to give armor stats) Weapons: (I will work on these later once I have a better understanding on how to give weapon stats) 'Notes' *The name Thashath is meaningless. I just randomly made it up. *The head, mouth, sail, chest, and arms can all be broken. The tail can be severed, which causes any tail based attacks to do considerably less damage and won’t cause bleeding. *The idea of the Thashath being able to throw lava out of its mouth was from the thought “I bet with those giant mouth flaps, it could hold a lot of lava.” *I mostly based this creature on the real life Sarcastic Fringehead. *I based some attacks on the Mossy Agnaktor, and used the Lectorayda page for format, along with Warlaros since that page is finished. I also used the Cantios page for help with quest formatting. *Special thanks to Cottonmouth255 and Chaorren (look at above note). *In the storyline, you are hunting the Thashath because it is so aggressive that it is killing everything. *When it says (Not in rage), I mean that this attack will only take place when it isn’t in rage. When there is nothing then that means that it will be essentially the same between rage and not enraged, the only difference being speed. When I put (rage) that means that this attack or part of the attack only takes place during rage. *This is the first monster created for Monster Hunter R. Happy Hunting! *Any monster I make can be used by anyone who wants to use it, whether it be in their games or in a fanfiction. This is mostly because I will probably never write a fanfiction anyway, so I'd like my monsters to be able to be featured. *Thanks to Chaorren for making the render! *Even though Chaorren has already made a great render, I am still open for renders. (This goes into effect no matter how many renders I have unless there is no place to put any) Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan